The Man in the Tux
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: You'd think Sakura's first love is Sasuke Uchiha especially with past events and such. But her actual first love was Ino's first too and everyone else's. The thing is, their first love already had a girlfriend AND a child. Oneshot


**I had so much fun writing the whole, Pokemon comparison oneshot and the Twilight Edward-Sasuke thing, that I needed to use some other favourite show. However, you could tell my effort died by the end of the oneshot, so please forgive me on this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sakura's first love.**

XxXx

**

* * *

**

He was perfect in every angle, no matter where she was. He always dressed finely. And sometimes, Sakura would catch him walking down the street, hands shoved into his pockets. When he looked up, his mouth would arch upwards and sometimes, she would see those sparkling whites when he spoke.

She couldn't help but stare at him. It was a habit. A reflex. An _obsession_. It was just one of those rare moments when he'd turn to look back at her (not necessarily her, but in her direction) and her glistening green-apple eyes would shine even more.

He was always there for her when she was down. Although he already had a woman _and_ a child, she knew that she loved him. Everywhere she went, there he was. In stores, in schools, in the conversations of young girls just like her.

Even Tenten liked him. And Hinata. _And_ Ino.

Sometimes, Sakura would wonder if her other friends understood why she loved him, if they knew. Because despite everything that has happened in history's events, no one knew Sakura's first true love.

And it is _not_ Sasuke Uchiha.

**XxXx**

**The Man in the Tux**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**XxXx**

Sakura laughed loudly, enjoying every moment of her surprise party – who knew her wonderful friends would give her one a whole _month_ after her actual birthday.

"Oh, wait, wait," Ino exclaimed loudly (she was _slightly_ tipsy from her fourth or fifth lime daiquiri). "Is it my all time favourite hero's hubby?" She winked and burst into laughter when she noticed Sakura's flushing face. "I knew it!"

Tenten, confused, furrowed her brows. "Who is it?"

Stepping over the balloons, Ino bent down to whisper in the brunette's ears.

"Oh! Him! I think he was my second. My first was – "

"First who?" Naruto interrupted excitedly. He jumped onto the seat next to the girls, but still had his hand tightly grasped around his bowl of ramen. "First who?" He repeated again, this time louder.

Naruto's loud voice caught many people's attention and soon, there was a group of people surrounding the girls, chanting "First who?"along with him.

Sakura rolled her eyes, sighing. Only Naruto could do something like draw her entire party that consisted of her current and old teachers _and_ Sasuke (who was in his own little silent group) towards their conversation.

"First _love_," Ino purred, smiling wickedly at Sakura.

Suddenly, everybody died down, gawking at the group of girls.

"Obviously it's teme!" Naruto yelled, patting his hand against said man's back. He made a motion to turn around, when Ino interrupted.

"Only it's _not_."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms and legs. "That's none of their business."

While the two friends bickered, Sasuke couldn't help but keep his eyes on the rosette. Their relationship had just started after many years of constant attempts of making the other fall for them.

Sasuke stayed in the same spot Naruto had dragged him to, but turned his head to the side. During his entire life, he'd only notice Sakura fawning after _him_ and not anybody else. How could she have fallen in love with another man? The only explanation was that she was with someone during the years he rejected her. Sasuke went through a deep thought and it wasn't until his friend's voice interrupted it.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto begged, pouting his lips and widening his blue eyes. He even went as far as going down on his knees and clapping his hands together.

"Naruto, why in the world do you want to know who my first love is anyway?" Sakura asked.

Giving a sly smile, he answered, "So I could have something new to make fun of teme for."

At the call of his name, Sasuke turned his head back and growled. "Sakura's right, dobe. It's none of your business."

"Ha," Naruto scoffed, "you're just jealous because you know it's not you. I mean, her love was the only first you've stolen from her. I bet you'd do anything to be the first guy to get in her pa– "

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted. Her face had turned a somewhat darker shade than her hair, obviously from embarrassment. "It was a long time ago too, so he technically doesn't count as my first love."

Everybody around her rolled their eyes, knowing what she was trying to do. Only, it was Naruto who explained it out loud, "Sakura, you should stop trying to make Sasuke feel better. We now know that he was number two!" Naruto chuckled again.

Frowning, Sasuke could see the mocking smirks on everybody's faces – even the Hokage and Kakashi! "Hn," he muttered, but there wasn't much for him to do without having to do it out of embarrassment.

"I'm serious!" Sakura yelled again. "I was barely six." Her additional comments didn't help as everybody roared in laughter again and she received Sasuke's infamous glare to tell her to shut up.

"Poor, poor, Sasuke," Kakashi suddenly said. It was evident that he had a large smile behind his mask. "He beat you seven years before you even noticed Sakura."

Noticing Sakura's hopeless face, Ino decided to _help_ out. "He had a girlfriend though! And a daughter, so like Sakura said, he wasn't really her first love. He's too old."

"Oh and beaten by a _real_ man!" Naruto yelled, ignoring whatever point Ino was trying to make. He looked up to see Sasuke's fists clenched and his head tilted towards him. Nevertheless, Naruto was having too much fun to flinch at Sasuke's dark aura.

Breathing out calmly, Sasuke turned around, forcing himself to exclude all comments from Naruto from going into his ears. He left the room.

With that, Sakura worriedly got up and followed the Uchiha, leaving the party to continue like it was before the topic started. "Sasuke-kun," she called out. She was relieved to find him stopping and turning around. "You're not really jealous, are you?" She asked the moment she caught up to him.

His mouth was kept closed and all he did was reply curtly. "Hn."

Sakura's mouth slightly opened and tried to speak, but she wasn't exactly sure what to say. Her hand made motions and her brows her creased, in deep thought. "Wa–...Seriously?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Again, the air around them was dead. Sometimes though, they could hear the sounds of crickets chirping in the far distance. The two stood there awkwardly and Sakura constantly turned her head, trying to come up with something to say. Sasuke, however, stood there like a statue.

Finally, just as Sakura opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by Sasuke's lips. He held her tightly against his body and refused to let go and stop until he needed to breathe.

When their lips parted, Sakura, again, was lost in her words. "I..Uh..._Wow_."

"I bet your first love couldn't kiss you like that" Sasuke whispered in her ear and smirked, slightly lifting her hands that were parallel to her thighs and gently squeezed it, pulling her along with him down the streets.

Despite having a party to get back to, Sakura followed him and gave a small giggle. "I don't think I could kiss him even if I tried."

"Why? Was he _that_ old?"

Sakura shook her head. "Do you really want to know who you lost to as my first love?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. Gulping quietly, he nodded.

His girlfriend stopped in her tracks, lifting herself onto her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "You lost to..._Tuxedo Mask_."

XxXx

XxXx


End file.
